Scrutiny
by arika518
Summary: She found herself in a wedding dress. A flashback, his proposal. How did the fitting day ended?


As she took her gaze off the window, she found a girl – no – a woman, in a strapless white gown which resembles a wedding gown, staring back at her. She found her familiar, with the same scarlet hair as her, but the look in her eyes is something new from her. Alas! A realization hit her, it was her reflection! And yes, what she is currently wearing a wedding gown to be exact.

Ah, yes. Today is the fitting day for her upcoming wedding. Silly of her, why would she care to wear a wedding dress if she isn't a bride herself? These thoughts – wedding, gown, and bride – doesn't really bother her, but the fact that it was her who will be experiencing those, is really getting on her nerves. If not for a certain blue-haired, brown-eyed man, who happens to be the king, then she wouldn't be thinking of these and so would she not have a stupid headache. Well, who in the first place would reject a wedding proposal from the hottest bachelor in the kingdom, lest a king alone? Never in her life she'd thought that she'll be acting like one of the noble court ladies once she accepted the proposal.

"_General Knightwalker" a gentle, yet manly voice stopped Erza's from exiting the council room. The said general went to face the direction of the voice._

"_Yes, Milord?" she replied, as she followed to stare the movemets of the man who stopped her from her tracks._

"_Can I have a moment?" The said man, the king himself, opened a certain passageway. Being a gentleman, he bowed and let the Lady General lead the way. Their walk was a quiet one, and kind of awkward to the General herself, especially when His Majesty closed the gap between them. This doesn't go unnoticed to the King, especially when he saw her somewhat pissed expression and thought of it as cute. Just when he was about to break the silence, a stream of light hit his face, a signal that they were already in their destination – the garden._

_A sigh escaped from the General's lips. The scene before her was breath taking. The sun going to retire for the night, with the sky taking different hues, and the effect it brought to the flowers – it was heavenly. The view made her relaxed, freeing her from the day's tasks and burden, until a tap broke her reverie._

"_I would really like to stare at you at the moment but then it would only embarrass you, nee?" a chuckle was heard, and the teasing has begun, she noted. The comment made her blush, so instead of facing the man, she decided to keep staring on scene in front of her. She tried to compose herself before facing him, but it was futile. The moment she gazed at him, she found him staring back at her. A smile grazed upon his lips when she faced him. She averted his gaze again, and decided to speak to him._

"_What is it that you want to talk about?" a cold voice was heard, indicating that she's back at her persona. "I can't waste my time here, and I still have a lot of things to do."_

"_I know Erza, that's why I'm telling you this straight." He still had his doubts, but decided to throw it away. He knew this is only his chance so there'll be no turning back. He kneeled before her, an action that shocked the General, as evident from her facial expression and brought them back to their staring contest._

"_Marry me."_

_It is not a question, nor an order. It is a plea from a lover. The mere idea of marrying the king has never crossed her mind, even once so here she is, struck by these two words. She hadn't answered him. Instead, she asked him to stand up, tried to divert their conversation but to no avail. She found him still staring at her, with those brown pools waiting for a reply. Why, of all these times, he asked her – no – tell her to marry him? Suddenly, tears started to pool from her eyes unconsciously._

_He found himself hugging her, feeling her warmth and there she hit him in the chest weakly. He stroked her back, soothing her until she calmed herself. There, he tried to start to speak again._

"_Erza, I know this is a selfish request and I know that this isn't part of your plan but, I can't stand seeing you being surrounded by flocks of bastard noblemen. I don't to hear more rumors about us being lovers. I wanted to show everyone, we, walking together, hand in hand, knowing you are mine and mine alone and I yours. Erza, will you take me to be your husband, not as the king, but me as Jellal?"_

"_Idiot" was the only thing he heard from her, she mumbling something he cannot comprehend, as he felt her hitting him again, this time more forceful. He hugged her tighter, but then he stumbled as she pushed him hard, which startled him._

"_Idiot, are you trying to kill me by suffocation?" shouted Erza, her face as red as her hair. Jellal laughed hard, since he can't contain himself. He straightened himself as he rose from the ground. He went nearer to her, still grinning, but stopped midways._

"_Why would I kill my future queen? By doing that, I was also attempting regicide."_

"_Oh really, as I you could really kill me. Fairy hunter, Champion of Edolas, Grand General of the Edolas Army, ring any bell?" Erza took a step forward, still on a blush, but showing her trademark smirk and glare that killed thousands._

"_And future Queen of Edolas, sounds good right?" added Jellal. He took another step, and one step more would bring her a few inches to him._

"_Tempting, but what are the benefits, by the way?" and Erza closed the gap between them, her face only an inch away from Jellal's. She could feel his breathing and smell his scent that took her breath away._

"_This" and he leaned forward, his lips touching hers. It was gentle yet passionate. The kissing continued until one of them broke their breath, finding his arms around her waist and hers wrapped in his shoulders._

"_Yes, I will marry you, Jellal."_

A sigh escaped his lips. At least he finished signing half of the royal documents he needed to furnish. He relaxed from his seat, thinking some ways on how to find himself an excuse to leave his office. An idea then struck his mind, which lead him to exit his office leaving a ton of documents. Well, who cares anyway, as long as it was his sweet redhead whom he'll be heading to. Today is the fitting day, and he wants to see his fiancée in her wedding dress, and specifically, flirt with her. His feet brought him in front of the door to her chambers, and without thinking, he went inside creepily, like any stalker would do. He wanted to somehow "surprise" his beloved, but it turns out the other way.

There, he found her staring at her reflection, scrutinizing every angle like how she would learn her enemies, at the same time a bewildered stare at herself. Maybe she's still adjusting to her new environment. Maybe he shouldn't have forced her to marry him. But when he saw her lips forming a genuine smile, maybe it really is the right time. He slowly approached her, hugging her at her back. He felt her stiffened at first, but afterwards learning that it is her King relaxed at his hold.

She's still at her trance. Just thinking about how he'd proposed to her always left her in that state. A smile grazed at her lips that certainly proved that she is also a girl, or a lady to be exact. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms encircling her, engulfing her to familiar warmth. It startled her, but when she saw his reflection on the mirror, it made her relax. Just seeing his adorable face, eyes shut, leaning over her shoulders made her blush. He's really cute at this distance; wanting her to kiss him on his red, luscious lips, oh, stop that! The thought made her face as red as her hair, so she decided to break the silence.

"H-hey" was all that she could voice out. She could feel him adjust his face so that it is facing her neck. Then, she felt his lips touch her bare skin, peppering her with his kisses then nibbling her earlobes. She instantly felt her legs go jelly, good thing he was holding her. How she would melt at his touches, his kisses, she never knew this would be his effect on her.

"I miss you beautiful" again, he kissed her, earning a soft moan from her. He didn't know what has gotten to his mind when he'd started kissing her, but the way she responded made him to want her more. Then again, he decided to control himself before he can do something more.

"You look gorgeous on your wedding gown. Now, I'm thinking, maybe we could change your dress into something more conservative. I don't want some of our male guest to fantasize you on our own wedding, do we?"

"Wow, you sure have a great imagination, fantasize huh? Well, who cares anyway? I'm already yours and besides I'm starting to love this dress." She remove herself from his hug and then swirl to show him how she adores the dress like a five year-old girl.

"Fine. But seeing you in that dress make my hormones go wild. I'm sure you can do something about it, nee?" a smirk escaped the King's lips his naughty side showing again. He was about to kiss her when a loud knock was heard at the door.

"Er-chan, are you finished fitting the…Oops, did I interrupted something?" a confused Coco asked, when she saw His Majesty. "Oh my, Your Highness, you shouldn't have seen your bride in her wedding gown days before the wedding. Something bad may happen."

"Coco, stop believing those stupid superstitions. Nothing could stop me from marrying the General, right Erza?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, if you may excuse me. Er-chan, just call me if you need some help in removing the dress, okay?" said Coco who hurriedly left the two lovers in the room.

"I think you won't need Coco's help in removing this gown." Jellal turned Erza, reaching the knot of her gown, slowly untying it.

"So impatient. Maybe we should lock the door first before someone barged into this room. You don't want someone other than you see me naked, right?"

"Yeah, I would certainly kill them before they could blink their eyes." The King went to lock the door and as he turned, Erza was already freed from the dress.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yes, this is the second story I published here at FF.

I have written this ff almost 2 years ago and I just found it in my old notebook while cleaning, so now I decided to publish it here.

Hope you enjoyed my Mystwalker Fic!

Please review if you have any comment, suggestions or any violent reactions.

Thank you for reading! :DDD


End file.
